Mirrors
by Miranda Masen
Summary: Algunas veces la realidad es demasiado injusta. Isabella Swan lo había aprendido de la manera más dificil. Desesperada, encontró en su reflejo el valor que tanto necesitaba, pero también comprendió que hay aspectos de ti que es mejor jamás conocer.
1. Prefacio

-Por dios- Había exclamado uno de los oficiales al ver la escena presente ante sus ojos.

Sangre. En las paredes, en el suelo, en la cama. Todo estaba adornado por aquel vital líquido, dándole un aire macabro a la habitación.

-Reporte oficial- Dijo el comandante en cargo.

-Mujer, aproximadamente 17 años- Comenzó el policía –Arma homicida, desconocida, se cree que la causa de muerte pudo ser el impacto del vidrio en el rostro de la víctima-

-Es un crimen, podríamos llamarlo, perfecto. Quien esté detrás de esto debió de haberlo planeado con mucha anterioridad-Respondió el sheriff ante la información que se le acababa de proporcionar.

-Lo que aun me pregunto- Continuó Jonathan Forbes, responsable de la seguridad del pequeño poblado de Forks –Es como alguien podría arriesgarse siquiera a poner pie en la residencia de una familia tan poderosa, y lo más importante, ¿Por qué hacerlo de una manera tan… despiadada? –

- ¿Cree usted que podría ser obra de un asesino experimentado? –

- Al contrario, debió de haber sido alguien cercano a la chica, peleas de adolescentes, quizá –

-Esto es demasiado como para considerarlo una simple pelea de chicas ¿no lo cree sheriff? –

- Tienes razón Roger, pero estoy seguro que esto fue cometido por alguien cercano a la victima y por lo que podemos ver, fue otra mujer quien lo hizo –

-Sheriff Forbes, creo que esto podría ayudar- Gritó el oficial Jones del otro lado de la habitación-

Sobre aquel escritorio ubicado aproximadamente a un metro de la cama, se encontraba una fotografía en donde aparecía un grupo de chicos, todos conocidos por el renombre de sus familias, sonriendo y al parecer, disfrutando de la actividad que hacían. Junto a ella, un collar de oro blanco, con un dije circular con ondas que escondía en su interior una hermosa esmeralda. Ambos estaban cubiertos completamente de carmín.

-Jones, llama a Olivia Dwyer, Carlisle Cullen y a William Hale, de inmediato. -


	2. Isabella Swan

El verano había terminado. Isabella lo sabía, y en realidad lo lamentaba. Nunca le había gustado la escuela, y no era por la típica excusa infantil de odiar el estudio, sino más bien por la sola idea de tener que soportar de nuevo las miradas y las habladurías acerca de ella en los pasillos. A decir verdad, la realidad era que no sabía el porqué del odio de sus compañeros, la humillaban, le llamaban loca e inclusive los ataques llegaron a la violencia; pero con su inocencia y buen corazón Isabella jamás mencionó una palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a su abuela, la señora Dwyer, pues sabía que la amenazaría con llevársela de aquel pueblucho "demasiado verde".

Olivia Dwyer era una de las personas más respetables de la región, contaba con una fortuna tan extensa que muchos se preguntaban las razones por las que había decidido mudarse a un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks, la explicación que siempre fue dada era que a la señora le molestaba el gentío y ruido de las ciudades grandes, además que buscaba un ambiente seguro y tranquilo para su Isabella. Creíble, quizás, pero eso era solamente para encubrir una verdad que parecía un secreto a voces. Se sabía que la señorita Reneé, hija de Olivia era la verdadera razón de la estadía de su madre en Forks. Al cumplir la edad de 18 años, Reneé había escapado de la casa familiar, ubicada en Washington D.C para vivir al lado de su novio, Charlie Swan, un atractivo y despistado joven quien trabajaba como chofer para los Dwyer. El enojo de Olivia fue inmenso, ¿como era de explicarse el que una jovencita, heredera de una gran fortuna hubiera escapado hacia un futuro lleno de pobreza y miseria?

El padre de Reneé hacía mucho tiempo que había fallecido; la sola idea de que su difunto esposo presenciara los actos de su rebelde primogénita, le causaba a la señora una repulsión y vergüenza terribles.

Decidió ir a buscarla; se había enterado por los sirvientes el destino que aquellos dos jóvenes enamorados habían tomado, o al menos, el que Swan había decidido hacer público. Jamás los encontró. Pasó un año antes de que la investigación policiaca pudiera tener algún dato importante y para ese tiempo, Olivia ya se había dejado de preocupar acerca del paradero de su hija, total, fuera lo que fuera, la joven Dwyer lo tendría bien merecido. O eso pensaba.

Mientras tanto, en la pequeña localidad de Forks, se había perpetuado un crimen siniestro: una joven de tan solo 19 años de edad había asesinado a su esposo, quitándose la vida unas horas después, dejando huérfana a una frágil bebé de tres meses de nacida. La joven pareja fue identificada como Reneé y Charlie Swan. Era de imaginarse la reacción de la señora Dwyer al oír esta desagradable noticia, pues sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que una tragedia diera lugar, tomando en cuenta la situación de Reneé. Conservó a su nieta, y de aquella sencilla morada solo tomó un espejo, el único objeto que su hija había llevado consigo desde el día que desapareció, y desde ese momento el único legado que había dejado para su bebé, Isabella. Como respeto a la memoria de sus padres, Olivia decidió que su nieta tuviera una vida tranquila en la comunidad que la vio nacer, sin imaginarse las graves consecuencias que esto, con el paso del tiempo traería consigo para la joven heredera de la fortuna Dwyer. Se ordenó que jamás se hablara del incidente en presencia de Isabella, y todo el pueblo estaba obligado a guardar silencio acerca de la vida de los Swan durante el tiempo que vivieron ahí. El espejo fue guardado muy cuidadosamente en un lugar de la residencia Dwyer en el que se creyó jamás tocaría la luz del día de nuevo.

La calma apareció de nuevo para Olivia y su adorada nieta, aquella calma que anuncia que la tormenta está a punto de regresar. Porque en el interior un huracán estaba a punto de formarse, y el silencio era su mejor aliado.

-Bella, ¿puedo pasar cariño? El chofer está esperando para irnos.

-Ya voy abuela, solamente necesito una cosa más.

Isabella volvió a mirarse al espejo, realmente debía de verse por lo menos respetable para poder ir a la preparatoria. Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que su último año iba ser aquel en que cambiara todo, donde nadie se burlaría de ella y por fin pudiera ser una adolescente normal. Se puso un poco de brillo labial, y se arregló el cabello estrictamente de la manera en la que Rosalie se lo había indicado. Retocó su maquillaje, y agregó un ligero toque de rubor a sus mejillas, así su cara luciría un poco menos desaliñada que de costumbre; arregló su blusa y les echó un vistazo a sus nuevos converse azul rey que su abuela le había obsequiado la semana pasada.

-Está bien, yo puedo hacerlo- Susurró para sí misma, quizá después de repetirlo muchas veces haría que de verdad pudiera creérselo .Trató de sonreír, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mueca extraña que la hacía verse ridícula. Checó su reflejo y vio a una chica completamente distinta, con unos pómulos marcados, unos labios carnosos y un peinado que le enmarcaba acertadamente el rostro. Ni siquiera lucía como ella misma. Se sentía rara, diferente.

-A quien trato de engañar, siempre seré horrible- Una lágrima resbaló por la sonrojada mejilla de la joven mientras que con su mano trataba de deshacerse de cualquier rastro de algún cosmético

-Bella, por favor es tardísimo y necesito llegar a la reunión querida-

-De verdad abuela, estoy a punto de…

Y sin esperar una respuesta, Olivia se abrió paso a la habitación de su nieta. Bella trató de eliminar los cristales salados que la inculpaban, pero finalmente el enrojecimiento de sus ojos y nariz la delataron ante su tutora.

-Amor…

-No pasa nada, en serio. Solamente que hoy me siento algo nostálgica, es todo.

-¿Nostalgia? Explícame como una jovencita de tan solo 17 años puede siquiera saber el significado de esa palabra-Dijo Olivia, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se le escapaba de sus labios. Isabella nunca fue una maestra en el arte de engañar, a decir verdad, era pésima en cuanto a mentir se refería, sin embargo en esta ocasión dejaría de insistir acerca del tema, la escuela iniciaría sus clases en menos de 20 minutos y los señores Murphy no eran fanáticos de la impuntualidad.

-Abuela, por favor, es que estoy nerviosa, ya sabes, el reencuentro con los compañeros y todo eso.- Dijo Bella mientras le rogaba al cielo que su abuela por fin dejara de molestarla. Olivia se acerco a su nieta y le propició un tierno abrazo, mientras pronunciaba un ligero "Esta bien" y con eso calmaba un poco los ánimos en la habitación. Sus miradas se encontraron y un poco de rímel evidenció a la pequeña pinocho.

-Eres hermosa Bella, jamás tengas una duda acerca de eso- Susurró Dwyer para su amada nieta. Entonces, más que nunca antes, Isabella deseó que su abuela tuviera razón.

El viaje fue corto. Bella se mordía las uñas cada 3 minutos a causa del nerviosismo, pero además de eso podría decirse que fue un recorrido tranquilo y silencioso.

_Ok, está todo bien Bella. Debes de tranquilizarte un poco, nada malo va a pasarte, ¿recuerdas la promesa de Rosalie? Ella ya no va a dejar que nadie te moleste. Además, ahora ya cuentas con Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Alice, ellos te quieren y te protegerán de Lauren y sus amigas. Debes dejar de ser una cobarde, ahora es cuando…_

-¡Llegamos!- Dijo Olivia, interrumpiendo así los pensamientos de Isabella. Después una agonizante espera finalmente daría comienzo una de las aventuras más satisfactorias en la vida de cualquier adolescente: el último año de preparatoria. Lamentablemente para Bella, esto solo conllevaría una ola de desgracias y eventos desafortunados a su vida, aunque por supuesto, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba por venir. Miró de reojo a su abuela mientras bajaba del coche, intentó memorizar el cielo de sus ojos, la sincera sonrisa que se hacía paso a través de sus labios, su cabello níveo y su blanca y reluciente piel. Guardaría esa imagen para usarla en los momentos difíciles, en cuanto sintiera que ya había tenido suficiente.

Se despidió con un ligero "Te veo en la tarde abuela" mientras su cuerpo estaba ya casi completamente fuera del vehículo. Sonrió débilmente en cuanto aquel Bentley seguía su marcha dejándola completamente sola en esa jungla llamada escuela, respiró profundamente y se dio ánimos a sí misma para continuar con su día.

_Ha crecido tanto. No puedo creer lo mucho que se parece a su madre, es simplemente hermosa .Mi Bella, mi dulce Bella_

Olivia estaba extasiada con su nieta. Bella se había convertido en una jovencita en toda la extensión de la palabra y a decir verdad eso le provocaba algo de temor, crecer significaba irse y la señora Dwyer no sabía si podría resistir una pérdida más.

_Reneé era justamente como Isabella, antes de… pero no cometeré los mismos errores, Bella no tiene porque ser como su madre, no lo permitiré._

__

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- Gritaba la pequeña Alice desde el otro lado del estacionamiento. Movía efusivamente su mano tratando de que la despistada chica de cabello caoba le prestara atención.

-Alice, cálmate, pareces enferma mental- Dijo Emmett, esbozando una perfecta sonrisa blanca mientras hacia una mueca burlona a su hermana.

-Eres un idiota Emmett-La lengua de Alice salió a la luz dirigida hacia su hermano. No le gustaba que se burlaran de ella y mucho menos que el tonto de Emmett la hiciera presa de una de sus características bromas.

-Basta los dos, en serio, siento que tengo dos hermanos de 5 años, no de 16 y 21.

-Eres tan aguafiestas hermano y tu pareces de 37 y no 17-Dijo Emmett mientras miraba directamente a las esmeraldas que Edward poseía. Sonrió, esperando ser correspondido, algo en lo que el joven de cabello cobrizo no le dio gusto.

-¿No es tiempo de que te vayas Emmett? Digo, tu tarea consistía en traernos a la escuela, lo cual me parece completamente absurdo ya que Alice y yo vinimos en mi coche mientras tu venias solo en tu Jeep. De verdad hermano, pudiste haberle dicho a mamá que venias a ver a Rosalie, no hubiese sido un gran problema.

-Ya sabes cómo es mamá Edward, me hubiera dicho que si era estrictamente necesario que la viera ahora y ya sabes, prefiero ahorrarme sus discursos.

-Como sea, Alice creo que ya deberíamos de entrar… ¿Alice?

Sin darse cuenta la más pequeña de los Cullen los había dejado hablando solos. Edward y Emmett buscaron con la mirada a su hermanita esperando encontrarla entre la multitud. Finalmente, recordando el hilo de la conversación, Edward dirigió sus ojos hacia el otro extremo del estacionamiento encontrando así el endemoniado duende que tenía como hermana hablando con Rosalie y con Bella. Al percatarse de la mirada del joven Cullen, Rose enderezó su postura, sacando sus pechos y trasero a relucir. Edward tragó en seco. Aparentemente el incidente que ocurrió durante el verano aun estaba fresco.

-¡Wow! Es toda una delicia ¿no lo crees?- Dijo Emmett al apreciar también la postura de Hale.

-Emmett ¿de qué hablas?

-De Rosalie idiota, parece una modelo de revista para caballeros

-Cierra la boca, por favor, tus comentarios son más que ofensivos y no, no creo que sea una delicia hermano.

-Amargado, como siempre Edward. Da igual, ¿vamos con ellas o qué?

-No es necesario, ya vienen para acá-Mencionó Edward al ver la insistencia de su hermano. Miró como las tres mujeres se dirigían a su encuentro, detrás, las seguía Jasper, gemelo de Rosalie.

_No puedo creer lo que hizo ¿es idiota o que le pasa? ¿Cómo se le ocurre darme una de esas miraditas suyas enfrente de Emmett? Es increíble que siempre se salga con la suya, debería de contarle a alguien, a Bella, quizá ella entenderá… no, no seas idiota Edward, eso solo la lastimaría. Un ángel como ella jamás debería de sufrir y mucho menos por un estúpido como yo. Se mira adorable hoy, ¿arregló su cabello diferente? Y sus labios, ¡por dios! Se ven tan irresistibles y esa blusa se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo. Cálmate Cullen, chicas como ella son por las que vale la pena la espera…_

-Hola, Edward- La melodiosa voz de la joven de ojos caoba sacó a Edward de sus batallas internas.

-Hola Bella, te ves hermosa hoy, diferente-Dijo Edward, provocando un visible sonrojo por parte de la chica. Intercambiaron miradas y una energía electrizante los recorrió a ambos.

-Si si, todos nos vemos guapísimos hoy ¿podemos continuar?-Soltó de una forma envenenada Rosalie.

-Tienes razón bebé, demasiada cursilería- Dijo Emmett, Rosalie le sonrió y fue directamente hacia el lugar de Cullen para darle un beso en la mejilla, Emmett la abrazó de la cintura y esto dio pie al apasionado beso por parte de los dos jóvenes.

-No me hagan ir por una botella de agua-Dijo Alice mientras dejaba ver la repulsión que le proporcionaba ver a su hermano mayor en una situación amorosa.

Todos rieron ante el comentario, logrando con esto la terminación de aquella prueba de pasión.

-Creo que es hora de entrar, faltan cinco minutos- Mencionó Jasper mientras daba un vistazo hacia su nuevo Rolex.

-Está bien Jasper, solo di que quieres presumir tu tonto reloj-

-Ja ja Rose, muy graciosa, es en serio, no quiero que el Sr. Bennett me ponga retardo en el primer día-

-Tiene razón chicos, créanme, Bennett no es un hombre de juegos- Dijo Emmett recordando sus años de preparatoria -Tengo que regresar, mi clase comienza en media hora y necesito hacer unas cosas, pero… ¿te veo a las seis dulzura?

-Seis en punto- Contestó Rosalie.

-Está bien ¿que se diviertan? Da igual, nos vemos perdedores- Gritó el mayor Cullen desde su Jeep. Miró por última vez a la que sería su cita esa noche y arrancó teniendo en mente el lugar al que iría con la rubia.

-Es un idiota, un día de estos va a terminar estrellándose contra una pared-Dijo Alice a Jasper. Los chicos rieron y después se integraron al resto del grupo.

-Y… ¿Cómo se sienten en su primer día de escuela aquí en Forks?- Cuestionó Bella tímidamente. Se había perdido completamente en la conversación y quería que por lo menos Edward la notara.

-No creo que haya una palabra que describa completamente como me siento- Dijo Edward algo melancólico. No era como si odiara el estar ahí, simplemente que se imagino su último año de una forma distinta.

Carlisle Cullen había tomado el empleo de director general del Hospital de Forks por la recomendación de un amigo. Buen sueldo, menos horas y la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo en el tranquilo pueblo de la Península de Olympic. Una oferta tentativa sí, pero la verdadera razón por la cual el Sr. Cullen había decidido mudarse junto con toda su familia a aquella comunidad era muy simple, el doctor era originario precisamente de ahí. Claro, algo inesperado fue la reacción de sus hijos. Esme, esposa de Carlisle se había pasado casi 3 meses convenciendo a Emmett, Edward y Alice de apoyar a su padre accediendo a mudarse a Washington. Todos se habían negado rotundamente, Emmett se rehusaba a cambiar de universidad tan repentinamente, Edward salía con Tanya y estaba por cursar su último año y Forks era una ciudad demasiado pequeña y aburrida para la extrovertida Alice. Los señores Cullen , no encontrando una solución más sencilla, decidieron llevar a sus hijos de vacaciones durante el verano para que así pudieran conocer la casa a la que se mudarían y quizá de esa manera pudieran cambiar de opinión. Grata sorpresa que se llevarían los jóvenes al llegar a su destino pues sus vidas cambiarían repentinamente desde ese momento.

Carlisle aun recordaba a su entrañable amigo, el Sr. William Hale. Se habían reencontrado durante una conferencia en Chicago y el Dr. Cullen no podría haber estado más contento de poder convivir con su compañero de aventuras infantiles. Después de tantos años y ahora convertidos en todo unos padres de familia estaban realmente extasiados de poder estar juntos de nuevo. En realidad, William tuvo mucho que ver en la decisión de Carlisle, por lo que al llegar a su pueblo natal, lo primero que hizo el doctor fue pasar por la residencia del gran político, el Sr. Hale.

No fue difícil que la convivencia entre sus hijos creciera. Aunque al principio se sintieron algo incómodos entre ellos, día con día se acrecentaba el cariño, y la amistad, al paso del tiempo, vio la luz entre los jóvenes. Inclusive, se había desarrollado algo más. Rosalie, la joven rubia de ojos azules hija del Sr. Hale había puesto sus ojos en el dueño de cierto cabello cobrizo. Menuda decepción se había llevado la caprichosa chica al ser rechazada por el hijo de Carlisle, jamás se imaginó que alguien podría tener el valor negarse a salir con ella; en su vida se había sentido tan humillada como en el momento en el que Edward había dado fin a sus esperanzas con un típico es "mejor solo como amigos". Siempre había conseguido lo que quería, y este chico no iba a ser la excepción.

Apartados de la situación, una inevitable atracción surgía entre Jasper y Alice quienes nunca dudaron en demostrarlo. Salían en solitario cada vez que se les era permitido y al cabo de unas semanas, habían decidido empezar una relación formal como pareja. Edward, por su parte, decidió mantenerse callado acerca de la proposición de Rosalie y así poder continuar con su vida normalmente. O al menos eso se proponía.

Isabella había conocido a los Cullen durante la cuarta semana de las vacaciones. Ella y la Sra. Dwyer fueron invitadas a una formal cena ofrecida por la familia Hale en honor a sus invitados. La química entre Edward y Bella fue casi instantánea, suceso que no paso desapercibido por la anfitriona. Rosalie se sentía un poco confundida y enojada al mismo tiempo. Nunca dejó de preguntarse las razones de la indescifrable conducta de Cullen. Es decir, ella era prácticamente un sueño para cualquier chico; 1.70 de estatura, perfectas medidas, adinerada y con un rostro verdaderamente celestial acompañado por una melena dorada. ¿Qué tenía Isabella que ella no?, era la pregunta que siempre rondaba por la cabeza de la caprichosa joven.

-3 minutos chicos- Recordaba a los demás Jasper. Verdaderamente era tarde, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir enfrente de los otros, el chico estaba realmente entusiasmado porque su día diera inicio. Entre más rápido, menos faltaba para la hora del almuerzo, o sea, la hora de ver a su adorada Alice.

-Sí, sí, es tarde, lo sabemos Sherlock- Dijo Rosalie mientras miraba coquetamente hacia Edward. El joven de ojos esmeralda se ruborizó. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la rubia si ejercía poder sobre él. El recuerdo del pasado lo hizo estremecerse y pensar el por qué de su indeseado error.

Todo eso y solo por una mirada de Rosalie, Increíble. Edward decidió dejar de pensar siquiera en el tema, total, nadie nunca debía de enterarse de lo ocurrido. Era un secreto, su secreto.


End file.
